


Tactile Negotiations

by afteriwake



Series: Part-Timer [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Eureka (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amused Zane, Bargaining, Daisy Fakes Bad Aim, Gen, Lineage & Legacies, Moving On, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, POV Zane Donovan, Past Zane Donovan/Jo Lupo, Post-Episode s05e13 Just Another Day, Post-Episode: s03e22 Ascension, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Discussions, SHIELD Agent Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson is a Little Shit, Talking, Wastebasket Basketball, Widower Zane, Zane Becomes A SHIELD Agent, job offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Zane knows exactly who's sitting in his office repeatedly hitting him with crumpled up balls of paper: Daisy Johnson, aka Quake, aka one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. He's just wondering when eventually she'll get to the point of her visit to offering him that job he knows they want him to have.He isn't one of the world's best hackers for nothing, after all.





	Tactile Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this was a combination get well present/thank you for reblogging a donation post for **sideofrawr** , who ages ago sent me the prompt " _you throw pieces of paper at your friend in class but you have bad aim and keep hitting me_ " off one of the many prompt lists I've posted over the years for Daisy and Zane for my RP series, but I decided to use it to start a whole new series instead. I hope yu enjoy, hun! ::hugs::

She had shitty aim.

Zane had watched the hacker girl miss another shot, hitting him instead. She said her name was Felicia Cruz, but he knew her real name was Daisy Johnson, codenamed Quake, and she was from the super secret organization of super spies known as S.H.I.E.L.D he wasn’t supposed to know still existed but he did because he was a better hacker than she really had any idea he was. He was just kind of waiting for the moment to spring it on her that he knew _all_ about her. With his level five access there wasn’t a computer in the world he didn’t have access to, even though Henry didn’t like him doing that. They were trying to be _better_ than the old GD, after all.

“So,” he said, leaning back in the chair, looking over at her. She was cute, in a kinda spunky way. Kinda like Zoe, when she’d been trying to instigate a thing with him to piss her father off. But there was also something about her that reminded him a lot of Jo-Jo. 

Funny, thinking about her didn’t hurt so much. His hand didn’t even move to absently fiddle with his wedding ring, either. That was...weird.

“You know who we are, Donovan,” Daisy said, aiming another crumpled up paper ball and tossing it into towards the wastebasket, missing and having it veer and hit him in the leg instead. She turned to him with a smirk. “I so just screwed you out of a ‘gotcha’ moment, didn’t I?”

He had to grin at that and shrugged, reaching over for some paper and crumpling it up. “Yeah, well, win some, lose some.”

“Mind if I ask a personal question?” she asked.

“Only if you make a basket,” he asked, making his aim and shooting. He’d had that basket in that spot since 2012 and been shooting paper balls at it from every angle in the office. He was a pro at this. He wasn’t remotely surprised when his went in.

He was, however, surprised when her next paper ball went straight for the sweet spot and right into the wastebasket. “Well, look at that. I made one,” she said with a shit eating grin.

“Touche,” he replied. “Whatcha wanna know?”

“You’re the head of Level Five. You can build literally anything in the world you can possibly think of. You built a freaking human from scratch.” Then she trailed off as if she suddenly realized her question was too personal, that she shouldn’t ask, that she didn’t know him well enough.

“So why don’t I build a time machine or something and stop Jo from sacrificing herself to save everyone in Eureka?” he asked for her. She nodded. “Henry told me a story after Jo-Jo died. How he went to try and save someone who died. How it changed time and made things unstable. He didn’t want me making his mistakes.” He paused and considered things. “How much do you _really_ know about Eureka? I mean, about all of us?”

“Everything?”

“You know about Grant? And by that, I mean Charles, not Ward.” She gave him a look. Not the “of _course_ I know about Grant” look, but the “what do you mean?” confused look. So, they had no idea time had already been changed after Carter changed it back from what Henry did. Best to keep it that way. “Grant had experience with the Einstein-Rosen bridges. He can tell you all about the perils of time travel. But yeah. I don’t screw with it, not even for people I love. You just remember them as best you can and live in their legacy.”

Daisy nodded slowly. “And do you?”

“Well, your boss probably figured out I got my copy of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s records when Black Widow leaked them onto the internet and then went and did more digging, and still dig, and he hasn’t tried to get me to leave Eureka yet. I figure as long as I’m here, I live up to her legacy.”

Daisy wadded up another paper ball and tossed it up in the air and caught it before throwing it up again. “But if you could do more...would you?”

“You mean like work with you guys?”

“For.”

“With. I freelance.”

Daisy grinned and tossed the ball at his head, but he ducked. “Screw you. Now I owe Coulson fifty bucks.”

“Nice try, though. But Henry needs me, Carter and Allison need me, and hell, Eureka’s home, even without Jo-Jo here. But that’s not to say I won’t help.” He reached across the table, hand out. “Tell Phil he has a deal if he will let me out of seclusion so I can go home, okay?”

“Deal,” Daisy said, shaking his hand. This had actually been easier than he’d thought it would be, to be honest. Part time scientist, part-time S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

Jo-Jo would be proud.


End file.
